1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting control of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a vehicle for supporting a lighting control function capable of more adaptively performing an interior lighting of the vehicle according to convenience of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A vehicle is provided with various lighting apparatuses such as a front headlight and a rear brake light. The vehicle is also provided with apparatuses for an interior lighting. This lighting apparatus may be adjusted by a driver or a passenger. As an example, a vehicle such as a bus is provided with a lighting apparatus for each seat, which is capable of illuminating each seat, and a lighting apparatus for a driver's seat. The bus vehicle is also provided with a lighting apparatus for an interior passage.
However, since an interior lighting apparatus of a vehicle according to related art has the lighting apparatus for each seat provided in a manual form, there are various inconveniences in manipulating the lighting apparatus. Since a control apparatus manipulating the lighting apparatus for each seat is provided at a predetermined height, the driver or the passenger needs to deviate from the seat in order to manipulate the control apparatus. However, when the driver or passenger needs to move from the seat while the vehicle is being driven, this may cause a safety accident. In addition, since the control apparatus of the lighting apparatus for each seat is manually manipulated, it is unnecessary to use the lighting apparatus of a corresponding seat. Therefore, even in a situation in which it is necessary to control the lighting apparatus for each corresponding seat, it is difficult to manipulate the lighting apparatus. For example, a situation in which the driver needs to stop the driving in order to move from the driver's seat to manually manipulate the control of the lighting apparatus for each corresponding seat may occur.